Blossomclan
Introduction While it is true that Green Hornet was the master creator of the Irish Clans and the customs that accompany them, I- MewMew- happened to have continued on with what seemed to have been lost with the wind when GH disappeared. Taking a basic look upon the new Irish Cats that were born of my ideals and thoughts, much of the information conjured by GH has been put to use in the creation of the most current collection of Irish-blooded cats which make up Blossomclan. Thus, welcome to my interpretation of the Irish life, nearly 50 years later(?). Legacy of Rí Aigéan and Creation of Blossomclan Resuming where GH left off here, Ri Aigéan had returned to Ireland along with her deputy, Realta, to reform the clans which had been lost by what was assumed to be famine by bringing together kittypets and loner such as how the original four had been creaed. From this attempt, Blossomclan was born and named as such to show that even after disaster ravished the land, it is capable of forming new blooms teaming with life. Current Blossomclan At this point in time, Blossomclan has survived quite well with little disruption and has caught up with the time frame of Frostclan: A Dark Tomorrow. Though most of the culture has stayed loyal to the ancient traditions, new parts have been added to way of the Irish lifestyle. Use of the ancient tongue of the clans has been resurrected by the clan at the current time, though common use has been limited to the ranks of Broodess, Holder, Divine Paw, and the occasional Elder. At this time, as well, new rankings have been made , though they are far from new in the eyes of the most recent generation of Blossomclan cats as the ranks have spanned the years with great respect. Clan Rankings and Placeholders Ceannaire "Leader" - Just as in the long past culture, the role of the Leader hasn't changed and continues to stand as the figurehead for the clan. Such still bears the honorific 'Rí' as well as the major of their name. (Ex: Fuinnimh Tine - Energy Fire becomes Rí Fuinnimh - King Energy) Leas "Deputy" - Also kept the same, the role of the Deputy is to act as the enforcer of the Leader's law and act as the figurehead when the Leader is absent. They direct all patrols and report important information to the Leader. Leas Oiliúnaí "Deputy Trainee" - Unlike in typical clans, the Leader does not decide upon who takes the role of the Deputy. Such a position is given to the Deputy Trainee, a young cat who has already been trained as an Apprentice and has begun special training by the clan's deputy themself. The trainee is usually decided by birthright- being the offspring of the Deputy. However, if said Deputy has yet to or cannot have kits, it is often the offspring of either the Broodess or Leader. Such allows there to be a long lineage of royal blood among the clan. Leigheas Cneasaigh "Medic Healer" - Such acts just as a Medicine Cat in other clans, though the name stands to symbolize in more details the duty of the role. Medic Healers act as the medicial support in the clan, such as 'Medic' suggests, while the term 'Healer' is meant to signify the divine healing powers from the spirits of the ancestors which are said to be passed down to Medic Healer for purposes such as mending broken souls and warped hearts. Leigheas Oiliúnaí "Medic Trainee" - Similar to the Deputy Trainee, the Medic Trainee is a young cat specially chosen to take the place of the current Medic Healer once they pass on or retire. However, this role is not limited to those of a specific birthright and is specifically decided by the ancestors. A Medic Trainee is chosen when the ancestors bestow their divine healing powers upon one of the Herb Pickers (see below) and immediately begin training under the mentorship of the Medic Healer. Luibh Roghnóir "Herb Picker" - The role of the Herb Picker is also a more recently added rank to the clan which is made up of the Medic Healer's disciples. The duty of such is to gather herbs for the clan and learn the various uses of said herbs to heal the injuried and wounds of the clan that the Medic Healer may be too buy to tend to. Unlike the Deputy Trainee and Medic Trainee, however, the Herb Pickers are not specifically chosen by birthright or by any other force. Much like the typical Medicine Cat Apprentice, a young cat may decide for themselves whether they wish to be a Herb Picker or Warrior (see below), and an Apprentice (see below) may even choose to switch out of their Warrior training to become an Herb Picker. While the Medic Healer and their Trainee are the most regarded healers of the clan, it is in fact the Herb Pickers who do the majority of the duties that a typical Medicine Cat would see to and are the most common form of healers in the clan. Though when they are still young, the Medic Healer acts as their leader and looks over their progress, but as one may become experienced enough, they make take the place as Head Herb Picker and see to the control over the various gathering patrols and healing of patients. Printíseach "Apprentice" - Just as in olden times, the Apprentices are the young cats of the clan that train in hopes of becoming a Warrior (see below). Being the lowest class of the clan, Apprentices are often given the menial chores of the clan as well as accompany Warriors on patrols until they reach the age by which they can attend a Naming Ceremony and be made an officical member of the clan's woring force. Though it isn't very often, they have had a history of being ridiculed by those of slightly older age who are inexperienced as Warriors, and though it is just about as uncommon, it isn't odd for an Apprentice who has grown tired of said jeering and meager jobs to transfer to the role of Herb Picker, which is a bit more demanding, but rewarding as well. Laoch "Warrior" - Such as in the past, the duty of the Warrior has changed very little, if not at all. They protct and defend the camp and the clan with inhabit it. Warriors also hunt and mark the boundaries of their territory uring their daily patrols, and make up the majority of the clan's population. Trealamh "Kitten" - The youngest and weakest members of the clan, the Kits are the most important part of the clan. Being that the hope and future of the clan lies in their paws, they are the most protected by the Warriors (see above), Broodess, and Queens (see both below). These members of the clan are not allowed to leave the camp for this very reason unless accompanied by a trusted member of the clan and family of the Kit. Ál Bhean "Broodess" - Another of the newer ranks, a Broodess is a lone she-cat specifically trained and taught to to defend the Queens (see below) and teach the Kits (see above) of the clan's history and culture through story and song. From this duty is born the ability to speak the ancient language almost as fluently as the Holder and Divine Paw (see both below). A Broodess may bear the young of any tom without taking them as a permanent mate, such as in the case where more Kits are needed, but there are no mating pair capable of conceiving. However, if a Broodess wishes to take a mate, she may only have one true mate in her lifetime. This spans even after the death of her mate or if the tom were to leave her, as it is her duty to stand as a role model for the young and enforce the thought of loyalty, which remains a staple to the clan lifestyle. Through specialized training, a Broodess is capable of fighting even while expecting kits, no matter how heavy she may be, without endangering her brood. Ál Bhean Oiliúnaí "Broodess Trainee" - Very much like the Deputy and Medic Trainees (see both above), the Broodess Trainee is specially chosen to take the place of the very important Broodess (see above) by birthright. A Broodess Trainee must be the offspring of the current Broodess, and if for some reason, the Broodess has yet to bear a daughter, the Broodess may decide upon a she-kit of her choice to take the position, thus adopting the kit as her daughter. The mother of the she-kit, of course, is consulted of the matter and it is considered a great honor to be made a Broodess Trainee. The Trainee is always with the Broodess to learn the works of her 'mother' and the two often grow a very strong bond which cannot be severed, even in death. To break such a bond is said to have never happened in the past, but it would be the greatest sign of betrayal and is frowned upon even more than to kill a cat. Banríon "Queen" - Such is a she-cat, usually of the Warrior(see above) variety, who has become pregnant or is currently suckling Kits (see above) and cannot return to her usual duties. Queens share in the responsibilty of caring for the population of Kits, and often assist in enforcing the teachings of the Broodess to their offspring. As they cannot battle, the Queens must rely on the protection of the Broodess and Warriors. Scothaosta "Elder" - The well respected and oldest members of the clan, the role of the Elder hasn't changed in the slightest. These are the retired Warriors and Queens (see both above) who live out the rest of their days peacefully and leisurely. Their duties tend to to require very little effort besides the carrying of the dead to their burial site, and span from telling stories to the Kits (see above) to lending advice to the Leader or Medic Healer (see both above). Other Important Ranks These are a few other ranks that don't relatively reside amongst the Clan's camp with the rest, but are still considered a part of the Clan. Scáth Chéim "Shade Creeper" - Such are cats, often very sleek in body and dark in color, who live in the area surrounding the main camp and are very important to the Clan, despite if those in the camp realy know it. The duty of the Shade Creeper is to guard the camp from the shadows by keeping watch on those within the camp and those outside the camp. They often shadow or tail those on patrols and track down those not welcome in the territory, such as foxes, badgers, and other predators. Shade Creepers act as secret assassins, often dealing with the more bloody work as to allow the Warriors (see above) to keep from fighting and continue to uphold the tradition of peace. Only for a few times in a moon will a Shade Creeper return to camp, often at night or when most of the camp is not active, to report to the Leader of any news within the territory. Shade Creepers are chosen by the leader and usually were orphaned at a young age, thus they do not hold any really strong ties to the Clan besides loyalty and are not realy bothered by the solitude of living outside the camp. If a Shade Creeper wishes to claim a mate, they are allowed to return to the Clan camp and begin duties as Warrior in order to stay close to their family. Afterwards, they are allowed to return to their Shade Creeper jobs or remain as a Warrior. Sealbhóir "Holder" - Probably the most respected individual of the Clan, the Holder is an elderly cat who remains secluded off in the territory, fairly far from the Clan's camp. Only one of these cats may exist at a time, and reside alone with only a single disciple, a Divine Paw (see below), which will replace them after death. Such cats often are disabled in a way which keeps them tethered to their current residence. Holders are said to hold great knowledge beyond even the Sky Walkers' (see below) understanding, but are limited to a single specific affair. They are rarely seen, but are greatly sought after by Seekers (see below). If one were to be blessed with the prescence of a Holder, the knowledge bestowed upon them would have to remain secret as they only speak in the ancient tongue of the ancestors. Diaga Lapa "Divine Paw" - Such is the student to the Holder (see above) who resides with their master until their passing, taking the place as the new Holder. They are chosen by the spiritual consciousness of all the previous Holders combined and are taken away as a young Kit (see above) to live in solitude with the Holder, their new master. The Divine Paw are taught the ancient tongue and usually speak in only it, and the student to the ancient cat is said to see their master as their only relative despite if the Divine Paw has kin in the Clan. Similar to the bond that is shared between a Broodess and her Trainee, the bond between a Holder and his Divine Paw is absolutely sacred. Divine Paws are called such as they bear names similar to that of Apprentices (see above) of other customs, bearing 'paw' at the end of their name before gaining their entire Clan name at the time they are made a Holder. Iarrthóir "Seekers" - The greatest threat to the security of the Holder's (see above) knowledge, the Seeker is any cat who desires the gift of a Holder's knowledge and goes to great lengths to obtain it. However, only those who have actually received the words of a Holder with their own ears may be considered a true Seeker, as they have succeed. However, who a true Seeker is unknown to the public of the clan as those who have truly spoken to the Holder remains a secret. Such is because at that moment in which the Holder is speaking to the Seeker does the Seeker actually comprehend the Holder's words. Any time afterwards, the Seeker physically cannot put what they've heard into words which can be understood by other minds. Spéir Siúlóir "Sky Walker" - Though bearing a different title, the Sky Walkers are the same as Starclan in other cultures. The Sky Walkers are the collected souls of the Clan's former members who are believed to have regained their physical forms as stars in the night sky overhead which watch over the Clan from above. Though this thought is extremely old and nearly outdated by many other means, only a slim few do not believe in it. Language The ancient tongue ot the Irish cats, of course, happens to be Irish from the oldies. However, as previously mentioned, only the Broodess, Holder, Divine Paw, and a few of the Seekers (see all above). Yet, the tradition of bearing pure names and the occasional use of Irish words helps to tie the clan back down to its cultural origins. Gaelach "Irish" - To refer to something as being 'Irish' or to be of 'Irish' descent. Aonair "Loner" - One who does not live in a set environment and travels about. Usually are not threatening and are more timid than anything. Leigheas "Medicine" - Used in reference to mixtures of herbs rather than the individual herbs themselves. Fear Peataí "Man's Pet" - Often refered to as 'Kitttypet' by others; the act of living as a companion to a human or adoring mankind's race. Taobh Amuigh "Outsider" - Anything seen as an equal that is outside the Clan, such as Loners or Rogues. Oiliúnaí "Trainee" - Similar to Apprentices, but more highly ranked and appreciated. Seen as more important than the average Apprentice, and there can be only one of each type of Trainee at a time. Chreiche "Prey" - Used in reference to anything edible by the Clan as food, such as Mice, Birds, etc. Francach "Rat" - The most common form of Prey in the territory. Bradacha "Rogue" - One who does not live with the clan and stays put in a specific area. Often are aggressive to the Clan and are troublesome. Soitheach "Ship" - Manmade device for of travel across water and commonly used in the retelling of Clan history. Spiorad "Spirit" - Term most often used in refering to the spiritual consciousness of all the previous Holders combined and occasionally for the soul of a kinmate lost from the Sky Walkers. More to be added eventually...